Hari Raya Seorang Nanadaime
by kukuh putra bahari
Summary: Ini adalah hari raya seorang nanadaime hokage di tahun 2017.


Fanfic naruto spesial hari raya

Warning: ini hanya fanfic. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto. Maaf sensei saya pinjam char nya hehe. Maaf jika ada kesalahan karena author masih pemula heheheh.

Judul: Hari raya seorang nanadaime

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki

Genre: Family

Happy Reading.

Pagi ini. Tanggal 25 Juni 2017 di hari minggu. Hari raya bagi setiap umat islam telah tiba, termasuk hokage muda yang satu ini. Ya dialah uzumaki naruto, hokage ke 7, tetapi saat ini dia berumur 22 tahun dan belum menikah tetapi dia sudah bertunangan dengan putri hyuuga yang sangat cantik jelita, hyuuga hinata.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang bahagia di konohagakure, para warga konoha yang bermayoritas beragama islam menyambut 1 syawal dengan sukacita dan air mata bahagia serta bermaaf maafan.

"allahuakbar allahuakbar allahuakbar"."laillahaillallahuallahu akbar"."allahuakbar walillahilham".

Begitulah ucapan takbir yang diucapkan berulang ulang kali menyambut 1 syawal, hari penuh kemenangan ini. Pagi pagi sekali, naruto sudah bersiap siap dengan baju koko nya yang berwarna hitam dan juga memakai celana orange dengan rambut yang kini jambangnya sepanjang jambang ayahnya. Dan sekarang bersiap siap menuju ke masjid.

"alhamdulillah sudah hari raya". Gumam naruto tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu naruto menutup pintu rumah nya dan pergi ke masjid. Naruto tinggal di rumah bekas rumah peninggalan ayah dan ibunya. Setelah sholat id, naruto pergi ke makam sebelumnya naruto sudah membeli bunga.

"assalamualaikum Tou-san dan kaa-san"."selamat hari raya idul fitri"."maaf belakangan ini ke tempat kalian berada"."ada yang naru harus beritahu ke kalian berdua"."yang pertama alhamdulillah naru sudah menjadi hokage kebanggan desa konoha, yang kedua soal wanita, naru tidak memilih wanita yang aneh aneh, wanita itu cantik seperti ibu dan rambut panjangnya mirip seperti kaa-san, tetapi dia bersifat lembut seperti Tou-san"."hehehe maaf bukan maksud untuk menyindir kaa-san"."yang ketiga, naru udah besar, kalian istirahatlah yang tenang disana, naru baik baik saja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan naru"."Tou-san dan kaa-san, terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kalian berikan pada naru bahkan sebelum naru lahir, kalian sudah memberikan kasih sayang dan kehidupan kalian pada naru"."terima kasih kepada kalian hiks"."semoga semua dosa Tou-san dan kaa-san diampuni sama allah dan kalian ditempatkan di tempat yang mulia di sisi allah"."amin"."sekian yang naru dapat katakan hehehe, terima kasih wassalamualaikum".

Naruto pun menangis. Kemudian mengelus kedua batu nisan tersebut dan kemudian mencabut rumput rumput liar dan menyiraminya dengan air serta memberikan bunga kepada ayah dan ibunya tersebut juga mendoakannya. Setelah itu, naruto juga pergi ke makam neji dan juga ibunya hinata, mertua naruto.

*skip*

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Kemudian naru membukakan pintu dan ternyata hinata dan keluarganya yang masuk. Naruto langsung bersalaman. Hiashi duduk di kursi ruang tamu, dan pertama, naruto langsung bersungkeman pada hiashi diikuti hinata dan hanabi.

"ahh hahaha jangan panggil aku jii-san, panggil saja aku Tou-san". Ucap hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe iya Tou-san". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

Setelah itu para teman temannya serta sasuke juga berkumpul bersama, orang tua chouji, kiba dan sakura juga berkumpul di depan ruang tamu dan juga akhirnya mereka semua makan bersama dengan opor ayam masakan hinata. Semua warga konoha ada juga yang berkunjung ke rumah naruto, naruto juga memberi THR kepada anak anak dengan senang hati.

Setelah acara unjung unjungnya selesai, naruto, hinata dan juga yang dibantu sakura dan sasuke membantu naruto membereskan rumah, hiashi dan hanabi sudah lebih dulu pulang ke kediamannya.

"terima kasih sasuke, sakura chan dan kau sayang". Ucap naruto.

"hn iya". Ucap sasuke dengan datar.

"hihi iya sama sama naruto". Ucap sakura.

"sama sama naruto-kun". Ucap hinata tersenyum manis.

Kemudian sasuke dan sakura pulang duluan ke rumah mereka, naruto dan hinata pergi unjung unjung ke rumah tsunade dan juga iruka.

"selamat hari raya naruto"."semoga kau bisa menjadi hokage yang dibanggakan desa". Ucap tsunade.

"iya baa-chan, makasih ttebayo". Ucap naruto.

"kau juga hinata"."semoga bisa langgeng sampai ke pelaminan dengan naruto". Ucap tsunade.

"iya ba..baa-san". Ucap hinata tergagap.

Setelah itu, naruto pergi ke rumah iruka yang ada di pinggir konoha.

"assalamualaikum!!". Ucap naruhina.

"Waalaikumsalam"."naruto hinata, ayo masuk". Ucap iruka.

Naruto dan hinata langsung bersungkeman kepada iruka.

"hei naruto, aku ini gurumu". Ucap iruka tersenyum.

"tidak apa apa ttebayo, lagipula orang yang pertama kali mengakuiku dan akrab serta banyak mengajariku selama ini adalah iruka sensei"."tetapi aku sudah menganggap sensei seperti ayahku sendiri"."jadi biarkan aku begini ttebayo"."maafkan aku jika punya salah dan selalu merepotkan iruka sensei". Ucap naruto.

"naruto, tidak apa apa"."dan semoga, kau bisa menjadi hokage yang dibanggakan oleh desa dan bisa membawa masa depan konoha lebih baik"."yang kedua naruto, kau kan sudah bertunangan dengan hinata jadi aku harap kau bisa menjaga hinata dengan baik dan ketika sudah berkeluarga, aku harap kau menyayangi dan memipin keluargamu dengan baik". Ucap iruka memegang bahu naruto.

Kemudian hinata juga bersungkeman kepada iruka.

"mohon maaf lahir dan batin iruka sensei"."maafkan hinata kalau hinata punya salah sama sensei selama ini". Ucap hinata.

"hinata"."tidak lama lagi kau akan menikah dengan naruto"."jagalah dia, bantulah dia jika dia dalam kesulitan"."hinata, jika kau sudah punya anak, sayangi anakmu dengan baik, berilah dia kasih sayang seorang ibu". Ucap iruka sambil memegang bahu hinata.

Setelah bersungkeman, naruto dan hinata mengobrol ngobrol entah apa yang sedang di bicarakan, author tidak tahu hehehe. Hari semakin sore, setelah itu, naruto dan hinata pulang dari rumah iruka. Naruto dan hinata berpisah di depan warung ramen ichiraku dekat persimpangan karena hinata juga akan pulang.

"aku pulang dulu ya naruto-kun, assalamualaikum"."selamat hari raya". Ucap hinata tersenyum manis.

Kemudian naruto memeluk hinata. Wow sang hokage muda ini romantis sekali walaupun ini di tempat umum hahaha.

"Waalaikumsalam, baiklah hinata-chan hati-hati ya"."dan juga selamat hari raya". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

Malam harinya, banyak tamu yang juga berdatangan ke rumah naruto dan naruto juga menyalami tamu tamunya tersebut dengan ramah. Setelah agak malam barulah naruto bisa beristirahat.

"ahh capek juga ttebayo"."baiklah oyasuminasai". Ucap naruto mematikan lampu rumah dan tidur.

Cklek...

"naruto".

"naruto".

"naruto".

Nama itu diucapkan berulang kali. Oleh seseorang entah dimana saat ini.

"apa?"."siapa yang memanggilku?". Tanya naruto heran sambil melihat sekitar yang ternyata hanya sesuatu yang segalanya serba putih.

"naruto". Ucap seseorang seperti suara wanita dengan nada yang lembut.

"apa?". Tanya naruto masih heran.

"kami disini". Kali ini suara seseorang pria dengan suara bariton.

Naruto berbalik.

"a...a...a"."to..tou-chan..ka..kaa-chan". Ucap naruto tercengang.

"naruto anakku selamat hari raya ttebane". Ucap kushina dengan senyumannya yang menawan seperti peri.

"kaa-chan"."hwaaaa...!!". Ucap naruto menangis keras sambil berlari kearah keduanya.

"naruto". Ucap kushina lirih.

Naruto lalu memeluk kaa-chan nya sambil menangis dengan keras, menumpahkan semua perasaan rindunya padanya.

"naru rindu sama kaa-chan ttebayo!!". Ucap naruto masih memeluk kushina.

"kaa-chan juga rindu padamu nak". Ucap kushina juga nangis.

"naruto"."tou-chan merindukanmu juga". Ucap minato menepuk bahu naruto.

Naruto masih menangis terus sambil memeluk ibunya, ibunya juga membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus kepala naru yang modelnya seperti ayahnya.

"umm.. Iya ttebayo"."naru juga kangen tou-chan". Ucap naruto akhirnya menghapus air matanya.

Lalu keduanya memeluk naruto. Sekarang badan naruto lebih tinggi dari minato dan kushina.

"anakku sekarang sudah besar ya ttebane"."berapa usiamu sekarang nak?". Tanya kushina.

"usiaku 22 tahun". Ucap naruto.

"wahh ternyata kau sudah besar sekali naruto". Ucap minato.

"iya tou-chan". Ucap naruto.

"naruto, penampilanmu mirip sekali dengan minato, aku sampai mengira kau adalah bunshin minato hahaha". Ucap kushina tertawa.

"ahahahahaha"."ya begitulah naru"."dan satu lagi, akhirnya naru sudah jadi hokage ttebayo!!". Ucap naruto semangat.

"hokage?"."wuahh selamat ttebane!!". Kushina melompat memeluk naruto sambil kakinya digerak gerakan sama seperti kushina memeluk minato saat sehari sebelum jadi hokage.

"hahaha kaa-chan jangan keras keras meluknya ttebayo hahaha". Ucap naruto sambil meringis.

"naruto, tou-chan bangga padamu semoga kau bisa memimpin konoha dengan baik, adil dan bijaksana"."tou-chan percayakan masa depan konoha di tanganmu". Ucap minato mengepalkan tangan.

"yeah tou-chan ttebayo". Ucap naruto membalas kepalan tangan minato dengan kepalan tangan nya.

"naruto, kaa-chan juga bangga padamu nak". Ucap kushina sambil memegang tangan naruto.

"hehehe"."kaa-chan, soal wanita, aku tidak memilih wanita yang aneh aneh, aku sudah mendapatkannya bahkan aku sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah". Ucap naruto.

"wah benarkah?"."seperti apa dia ttebane?". Tanya kushina semangat.

"nama dia adalah hyuuga hinata, dia anak dari hiashi hyuuga"."dia merupakan wanita yang baik hati dan cantik sama seperti ibu"."rambut panjang nya sama seperti ibu dan cintanya sama seperti ibu yang cinta padaku"."untuk segi sifat, dia itu lembut seperti ayah dan juga pemalu"."hehehe maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyindir ibu hehehe". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"Minato"."anak kita sudah benar benar besar dan dewasa ttebane". Ucap kushina memegang lengan minato.

"iya kau benar kushina-chan". Ucap minato.

"dan soal sake, kata kaa-chan. aku tidak boleh minum sake sampai umurku 20 tahun, tetapi sekarang umurku 22 tahun"."meskipun begitu aku tidak mau meminumnya". Ucap naruto.

"hmm baguslah kalau kau sudah menuruti nasihat kaa-san, kaa-san senang". Ucap kushina tersenyum manis.

"dan naruto, Tou-san hanya bisa mengatakan ini padamu"."jika kau sudah punya keluarga, jadilah kepala keluarga yang baik dan bisa memimpin keluarganya dengan baik dan kasih sayang"."bahagiakanlah istri dan anak anakmu kelak". Ucap minato.

"yeah itu pasti". Ucap naruto.

Kushina dan minato hanya bisa tersenyum.

"dan mungkin besok, kertas kertas dokumen akan menumpuk di mejaku hahahahaha". Ucap naruto tertawa keras.

"hahaha semangat ya naruto!". Ucap kushina menepuk pundak naruto.

"yeah kaa-chan". Ucap naruto.

Kemudian naruto berbicara banyak sekali tentang kisah kisahnya bersama ayahnya saat perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 dulu sampai seterusnya dan lainnya dan kushina hanya bisa tersenyum kagum saja.

Kemudian cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh naruto.

"umm kaa-chan, tou-chan, kurasa waktuku sudah habis"."aku harus kembali". Ucap naruto sedikit sedih.

"tidak apa apa naru, kembalilah, kau masih belum waktunya kesini". Ucap minato.

"kaa-chan tou-chan, selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin"."naru harus pergi, banyak yang harus naru lakukan di dunia"."aku mencintai kalian semuanya". Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"kami juga mencintaimu". Ucap minakushi bareng.

kemudian sebelum pergi, naruto beradu kepalan dengan ayahnya dan naruto memeluk ibunya agak lama.

"naruto, aku mencintaimu"."kaa-chan akan selalu merindukanmu". Ucap kushina.

"iya kaa-chan"."semoga kalian berdua bisa tidur dengan tenang"."semoga dosa dosa kalian diampuni sama allah"."dan juga aku punya satu permintaan kepada kalian". Ucap naruto yang tubuhnya hampir menghilang.

"amin anakku terima kasih". Ucap kushina tersenyum.

"apa itu?". Tanya Minato.

"kaa-chan, dan tou-chan, tunggulah naru, keluarga naru dan seluruh keturunan naru agar keluarga kita bisa masuk ke surganya allah bersama sama". Ucap naruto.

"iya, pasti kami menunggumu"."kami akan merindukanmu". Ucap minato.

"terima kasih"."kalau begitu assalamualaikum". Ucap naruto menghilang dengan cahaya putih yang terang.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap minakushi.

*real world*

Kukuruyuk!!... Kukuruyuk!!...

"ahh ternyata sudah pagi"."hmm yosh baiklah saatnya melakukan aktivitas ttebayo!!". Gumam naruto semangat.

Hari baru naruto akan dimulai. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu yang sekarang mari kita jalani bersama. Taqaballallahu minna waminkum, minal aidzin walfaidzin. selamat hari raya idul fitri 1438 H mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

 ** _(Author mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri 1438 H mohon maaf lahir dan batin.)_**

 **#selamatharirayaidulfitri** **#1438H**


End file.
